Harriet Potter: the Princess of Slytherin
by TheSlytherinDemiwitch
Summary: Harriet Potter was not normal. She knew that she stood out. Her relatives were all horrendous looking, she was beautiful. They were all bland, she was famous in both muggle and wizarding world. She was a famous actor. Dumbledore's plans will be messed up once when the wizarding world is introduced to Harriet Potter: the Princess of Slytherin. No flames! This is my first fanfic
Harriet Potter knew she was abnormal. Her Uncle and Aunt had reminded her that many times. She knew that she looked out of place, with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Uncle Vernon was very large, and had a dark moustache. Aunt Petunia was very thin, had a very long neck, and stingy blond hair. And Dudley was a combination of both: with blond hair and was _very_ large.

Though she knew that strange stuff had happened to her. She had read a book once about 3 unfortunate orphans, maybe it was just 'Orphan Bad Luck'. She hoped so. She had once broke Dudley's toy car when he called her a freak, she later regretted it. She didn't know how that had happened, but she wondered if she were really as abnormal as her Aunt Petunia had claimed, and whether or not it was good. She could even remember her mothers death, screaming and pleading, and a flash of green light. It was obvious that atleast her mother didn't die in a car crash. She had an eidetic memory, and so she could remember that night at all.

She also knew she was very pretty, as many girls had commented. Though they were still disgusted with her wearing boy clothes, but she had no choice in what clothes she got. They were hand-me-downs from Dudley, and she was still wearing Dudley's clothes from when he was 4.

She was smart, she liked to read. It was one of the few things that the Dursleys didn't disapprove of. They couldn't make her do bad in class, or else the neighbors would get suspicious. She had liked reading fairy tales, where the princesses would get saved by a prince on a white horse. She had once dreamed of someone taking her away from the Dursleys, but it had never happened. That was when she decided to save herself.

She was 9 years old when she auditioned for a role in a movie. The Dursleys didn't care about where she was or what she did as long as she did her chores and came back at 8:00. It was a movie that was going to be produced by Eveline Stargate, one of the most famous movie producers in England. Harriet had decided that she was good at remembering things, so she could remember lines well. It would be a great opportunity to finally get rid of the Dursleys, if she became famous. She could be powerful, more than them. The Dursleys would be mere scum compared to her, she knew that she was destined for greater things than a shoe cupboard.

At school, Eveline Stargate would come and see if any girls had the potential to be great actors. Most of the girls were going to audition, and Harriet felt that there really wasn't much of a competition. Sure there was Veryity Brooks, one of her tormentors. She was pretty, but she was terrible at lying or acting. Harriet learned how to lie by necessity, living with the Dursleys required a lot of restraint.

~HP:PoS~

The auditions were at the auditorium, and many girls had tried out. Though many weren't fit to be an actor. Emeline Stargate mused herself, she couldn't find anyone decent, and most of the girls were stuck up. She couldn't have a child star like _that._ And that Verity Brooks had the most awful personality, and was terrible at acting. She couldn't even make her personality seem pleasant.

The audition time was almost finished, yet one girl had managed to make it in time. She was panting loudly, as she had evidently ran here. Eveline Stargate smiled, maybe she would be the one. "Sweetie, why had you run here?" She asks the girl. Eveline could see that she had a very beautiful face and dark wavy hair. The girl shyly looks up, and her emerald green eyes are a striking contrast against her pale complexion.

"I-I was being held back up." she blushes.

"By who?" Eveline asks.

"By-by Verity. She said that I wouldn't stand a chance against her." She stutters

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Okay..."

"She's a bit too confident in her abilities, I admit I'm not very fond of her." She smiles, and nods her head in agreement. "What's your name?"

"I-um... It's Harriet Potter. I will be re-enacting a scene from Romeo and Juliet." She kneels on the ground, and poises her hand. She moves her fingers as if scatters petals. _"Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew—O woe!"_ She brings her hands to her sides _"Thy canopy is dust and stones—Which with sweet water nightly I will dew."_ She raises her hands in dispare. _"Or, wanting that, with tears distilled by moans. The obsequies that I for thee will keep—Nightly shall be to strew thy grave and weep."_ She turns her head, as if becoming another character, and stands up. She whistles. _"The boy gives warning something doth approach. What cursed foot wanders this way tonight, to cross my obsequies and true love's rite?"_ She raises her hands in an overwhelmed expression. _"What a torch! Muffle me, night, awhile."_ She curtsies, then walks to the door.

"Wait!" Eveline cries. She turns around, a surprised expression on her pretty face. "Your hired! I love your reciting. Let's discuss the rest of this with your parents." Harriet's expression turns from happy to sad.

"My parents are dead, and the Dursleys probably won't let me. They don't want me to outshine _Dudlley_." She mumurs. Her eyes become stung with tears. Eveline grimaces, Harriet reminded her of herself when she was younger. Being possibly bullied by a popular girl (Verity), being shy, and having much potential disguised by family members (Dursleys?).

"Oh, I'll just come back to your house and your guardians and I will discuss later. Good bye Harriet."

She waves her hand. "Good bye, Ms. Stargate." She turns on her heel and leave the room.

Eveline ended up thinking about how pleasant Harriet Potter was. Though while Harriet went through the exit, she smirked, and her eyes held a mischievous glint.


End file.
